ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of his Mind!
Sublimino returns and he turns Ben into a vicious criminal who destroyed Undertown and is attempting to destroy the Plumbers. Plot Bellwood where Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook are on patrol. They are driving around in Rook's Proto-Truck. Ben: (Yawn) I am so bored, Rook. We haven't had a mission in the last week and a half. Rook: Indeed. I almost wish some universe altering conundrum would end this boredom. Ben: Want to get a smoothie? I'll buy. Rook: That does sound delightful. Atop a building though is a very familiar face and it's a face that Ben has not seen in a long time. It's Sublimino who has finally come out of hiding. Sublimino: Finally I'm going to get my revenge on Ben Tennyson. Now go, my servants, and bring me Ben Tennyson. Sublimino's known for using hypnotism to make others do his deeds for him. With him is Bubble Helmet and Fistina. They go after him at once to capture Ben, but he does have someone else with him. Sublimino: I know they won't be able to stop him, so I have an ace up my sleeve. HAHAHAHAHA! Rook and Ben continue their drive, but Fistina leaps down in front of Rook's truck and uses her might metal hands to stop it dead in its tracks. She then rips the front off. Rook: My truck! Fistina, what are you doing?! She doesn't say a word and all she does is attack Ben head on, but he soon transforms into Humungosaur to fight back. She throws a punch, but Ben grabs it before it hits and he begins crushing her hand. Ben: What's the matter, Fistina? Rook got your tongue? Rook: Ben, must you? Ben: Sorry, Rook. Fistina doesn't even smirk at the mere mention of Rook's name because she seems to be quite taken with him. Ben: Rook, what's up with Fistina? She crushes on you hard. Rook: She does not crush me, Ben, or did you mean she has an admiration for me in the typical Earth love term? Ben: Yeah, I meant... Fistina punches Ben with her other fist and he is flung backwards into Bubble Helmet's hands. He then takes one mighty swing at Ben who is flung back to Fistina, who also does the same thing and it now looks like the two are playing catch with Ben. Ben: Rook, do something! I think I'm going to hurl! Rook: Then shall I reel her in? Ben: Whatever, just do it! Rook uses his grappling feature in his weapon to grab Fistina and then he with a lot of effort swings her into a lamp post. So then Ben finally gets the chance to punch Bubble Helmet strait in the helmet. The resulting shake causes him to pass out from dizziness and then Ben reverts to human form. Rook: Very strange, Ben. Ben: I know, Rook. Fistina and Bubble Helmet weren't their typical selves. Rook: Yes and notice that they only had interest in you and not the both of us. Ben: Yeah, I did. Maybe it's some kind of mind control, but the only guy I know who specializes in mind control has been off the radar for a while. Rook: Who? Ben: He calls himself Sublimino, but why would he... Ben is soon grabbed by someone who can extend their limbs like rubber. Ben: Ester? Like the others though, Ester says nothing to Ben, but Rook has to help his friend. Ben: Rook, try not to hurt her! Rook: I shall do my best. Although Ester tosses a flash grenade which blinds Rook momentarily, but it gives her the chance to strike a blow against Rook and she escapes with Ben as her captive. Sublimino: Finally he is mine. Sublimino then goes to his hideout which is in Undertown and Ben is strapped to a table. Ben: Ester, snap out of this and let me go! You can do it. Sublimino: No she can't, Ben. Ben: Sublimino. I was right. Let Ester go! Sublimino: You're right, Ben because I have you now, so I don't need her anymore. Ester, my dear, once you return to your clan, you shall remember nothing and no longer be under my power. Now leave. So she does. Sublimino: Now, Ben it's high time I get even with you. Ben: What are you going to do, hypnotize me? It won't work, Sublimino. Once the Omnitrix times out I won't be under your power anymore. Sublimino: Maybe so before, but not now or ever again. I secured some technology from Billy Billions that will fix that flaw. Ben: How? Sublimino: With this micro chip. All I have to do is hook it up to your brain here and even if your Omnitrix times out you will still be my pawn. Sublimino puts the chip right under Ben's hair line. Ben: No. Let me go. Sublimino: I will, but after I'm done with you Ben Tennyson will be the most hated and feared person on the face of the Earth! Sublimino activates his watch and speaks to Ben. Sublimino: Now, Ben, you are no longer your former hero self. As soon as I finish speaking, you shall be a vicious criminal. Release the shackles of morality and good to become the most feared being ever. Loot, destroy, and spread your evil all across Bellwood and beyond. Once I am done speaking you shall have no knowledge of my existence here. Do you understand? Ben: Yes I do, Sublimino. Sublimino: Good and my final order is to attack Undertown and then finally the Plumber station underneath your grandpa's store. Once done, you can fulfill your heart's desires. Ben: As you wish, Sublimino. Ben is released from his shackles and soon leaves Sublimino's hideout and as he was commanded does not remember Sublimino anymore. Ben: Now to start my new reign of terror and Undertown sounds like a pretty good place to start. At the Plumber HQ now is Rook who told Max about what has happened to Ben and about who attacked them. Rook: Ben believes that it's someone who is called Sublimino is behind this. Max: Sublimino? We haven't heard from him in years. Rook: That is what Ben said. What would this Sublimino want with Ben, Magister Tennyson? Max: I don't know, Rook, but I have a really bad idea and a really good hunch. An alarm soon goes off and both look to the computer monitor and they can see Ben as Astrodactyl destroying Undertown. Max: No, I was afraid of this. Rook: Sublimino is controlling Ben's mind to attack Undertown. What can we do? Max: We have to stop Ben and find a way to help him. Rook: Sir, I do not know if I can. Max: I know how you feel, Rook, but we have to. If we don't then all of Undertown will be destroyed and the rest of Earth could be next. Rook: You are right, Magister Tennyson. Let us go. In Undertown now Ben is using Astrodactyl's flying and energy powers to destroy the whole city. It is even beginning to catch on fire. Astrodactyl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can run, but you can't hide! Plumbers have been called in onto the scene and they begin firing at Ben, but he dodges the blasts. Although he soon transforms into Chromastone, then falls to the ground which created a huge shock wave. They continue firing at him, but Ben absorbs every single energy shot. He then sends it all right back at them, but even stronger. Chromastone: Stay down, boys. You'll only get hurt. Max: Ben! Stop this please. Chromastone: Come to stop me, Grandpa Max? Don't bother because for once I am not restrained to use my powers for the good of mankind or alien kind. I'm going to have some real fun with the Omnitrix now and the only two standing in my way are you fools. Rook: Ben please do not make us fight you. Chromastone: Too late, Rook. Ben blasts beams of energy at them which Max and Rook dodge, but soon Ben becomes Big Chill and soars out of Undertown and phases through the rock. Rook: Where will he go now? Max: Where ever he wants, Rook. Soon Max gets a transmission. Plumber: Sir! Ben Tennyson is destroying the Plumber station. Please help us! Max: No, with the station destroyed, the Earth won't be protected. Rook: Then let us go get him. Max: Are you willing to take Ben out if we have to? Rook: Not out, sir, but I will take him down and he will stay down until we can find a way to help him. Max: Then let's go. Rook: With pleasure. They head back towards the Plumber station where Ben is in his Cannonbolt form demolishing the base without mercy. Cannonbolt: For too long I have been the good little hero, but you know what, playing the villain is kind of fun. The Plumbers fire back at Ben, but he rolls up into a ball and attacks them savagely and leaves them for dead. Max and Rook have returned in time an can see the Plumbers down on the ground. Max: This isn't good. Rook: Yes. It's at this time that Ben himself would think of a plan to save the day, but we are now fighting Ben. Max: I don't like it either, son, but we have to win this without Ben's help. You're his partner, Rook and it's time to step up. Rook: Then we must contain him at all cost, Magister Tennyson. If he destroys anymore of the facility, then the lowlifes will escape. Max: Got a plan? Rook: Possibly, but we will need help. I recommend calling Gwen and Kevin. We will need their muscle. Max: Good idea, Rook. What will you do? Rook: While you call for back-up, I shall hold off Ben as long as I can. Max: Okay and good luck, Rook. Rook: I am going to need it. So then Rook heads off in search of Ben, but Max also intends to call someone else besides Kevin and Rook. This is a desperate time so Max intends to call Azmuth to tell him of what is going on. He has ask Azmuth if he has a contingency plan should an event like this ever take place. Ben on the other hand is in the fusion core chamber where he intends to blow up the facility. He can't do it as Cannonbolt, so he transforms into Brainstorm to give him the smarts needed to do it. Brainstorm: All I have to do is realign the positive matter cup-links and the fusion core will create a rather splendid meltdown. Rook: That is not going to happen, Ben. Please stand down or I shall open fire. I want to help you. Ben reverts back to his human form. Ben: I don't need your help, Rook. I'm finally free to use my powers to how I want without having you or Max standing over my shoulder. Rook: Ben, you wanted to be a hero and then you became a Plumber. Now stand down. You are not leaving this facility. Ben: Is that a threat, Rook? Rook: No, it is a promise. They just stare at each other for a brief moment. Ben: Then bring it! Rook open fires on Ben, but Ben quickly transforms into Feedback and absorbs that energy to use as his own. Then Rook converts his weapon into a sword and begins fighting hand to hand with Ben. Feedback has extra mobility which gives him an edge, but Rook is pretty mobile himself so he can match it. Neither Ben nor Rook has been this determined in taking down a foe, but it could be because they were once allies. However soon Feedback absorbs the energy from Rook's weapon and he drains it. Then with a swift kick, Rook is sent flying through the room. Feedback: Goodbye, my former friend. Ben seems determined to kill Rook, but he is stopped by Gwen who along with Kevin and Zed have arrived just in time. Feedback: Gwen, I should have figured you, Kevin, and the mutt would show up. Zed: (Growls) Gwen: Ben, we know about Sublimino. Please let us help you. Kevin: Yeah, come on, Tennyson, this isn't like you. Feedback: It is now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kevin: Fine then, if that's how you want it. Let's go, girl. Kevin absorbs the steel in the ground and his dog Zed follows Kevin into battle to fight Ben. Gwen: What's the plan, Rook? Rook: I am not sure. Soon Rook gets a transmission from Max. Max: Rook, I managed to get a video feed of Ben. There's a micro chip implanted on his head. Rook: That must be what is making Ben act like this. Max: That's what I thought too. Rook: Then we must destroy the chip at all costs. Gwen, I have an idea, but you, Kevin, and Zed will have to distract him. Gwen: On it, Rook. You're starting to sound a lot more like Ben. Rook: At this moment, I sincerely hope not. Gwen jumps into the battle and she does what she can to distract Ben, while Rook comes up with a plan to stop Ben. Rook: I can use these cup-links to overflow Ben with energy. The resulting build up might be enough to destroy the chip and free Ben. So Rook unplugs the cup-link and while Ben is fighting, Rook leaps into the air and attaches it to Ben. Ben is being overloaded with power and it is hurting him, but as Rook hoped, the chip has been fried and the shock reverts Ben to human form and knocks him out. Ben is currently in an ER chamber being looked over by Max. Max: How you doing, son? Ben: Miserable and all that I did, I can't even seem to grasp what others will soon think of me. Max: It's not your fault, Ben. You had no idea what you were doing. Ben: That's the problem, grandpa, I did know what I was doing and the worst of it all was that I liked every minute of it. Rook looks through the window and this exercise has drastically changed Rook's view on his partner. However he leaves this place because he retrieved a summons by someone. In a dark room now stands Azmuth. Azmuth: Everyone, you all know why I brought you all here together, yes? It's because Ben Tennyson used my Omnitrix for truly evil purposes. I cannot live with myself if I go through a repeat as I did with the Ascalon. So I asked the nine of you here because of your connections with Ben. The nine figures begin to step out of the shadows and they are: Rook, Gwen, Ester, Julie Yamamoto, Will Harangue, Sevenseven, Tetrax, Jimmy Jones, and finally Khyber. Azmuth: Each of you have been selectively chosen because of your skills and because of what you mean to Ben or lack there of. Times have never been more desperate than they were a few moments ago and actions must be done to ensure that this does not happen again. You are all here as my special black ops team to ensure that if Ben Tennyson ever goes rogue again, then we ten shall be here to neutralize him should it happen. Welcome all to the Repairmen. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia *Sublimino returns. *Azmuth recalls his failure with the Ascalon weapon. *It seems that despite Ben's good intentions, he has a dark side after all. *Azmuth brings together the Repairmen for the first time. *There are ten members as an homage to Ben who calls himself Ben 10. *Kevin was asked to join, but he refused so Gwen went in his place. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Series Premieres